degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassian4E/Degrassi Evolutions: All or Nothing Season 1 Episode 25: I Want It That Way (1)
Main Plot: Zig (Zig, Austin, and Zac are in the car. Ben is driving them. Summer of 69 is playing. Austin and Zac are singing.) Austin & Zac: Spend my evenings down at the drive in, and that's when I met you oh! Standing on your mama's porch you told me that you wait for ever. (Zig is texting Tori.) Zac: Oh when you held my hand. Austin: I knew that it was now or never! Ben: Alright niners. Karaoke secession is over. (Ben turns off the radio. Zig is still texting Tori.) Austin: You're still texting Tori, who won't answer your texts. Zig: I'm just checking if Tori needs help with her baby shower. (Austin and Zac laugh.) Zig: What? Its the perfect chance for us to get back together. Zac: You broke up with her and she's pregnant from what I seen Tori isn't really forgiving. Zig: I can't believe you're bringing up me breaking up with her that was so long ago. (They arive at Degrassi. Ben parks the car they get out. Zig starts skating. He tries to text Tori again.) Austin: Watch out! (Zig bumps into Tori.) Tori: Watch were you're going! Zig: Tori I'm sorry. Are you okay? (Tori walks away.) Zig: Did you get my texts? (Tori looks at him then keeps walking away. Zig looks disappointed.) Zig: Well at least she talk to me. Austin: Because you almost hit her. Zac: Maybe you should move on. Maybe Tori needs Zacmance. (Zac laughs.) Zig: Real funny. Look nothing worth having comes easy. I'm not giving up. Opening Sequence: The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. The camera then pan, and we see Zac walking up to Degrassi, smiling and looking towards the distance. Then the camera pivots more to the right, Hadley is sitting on a bench trying to hide behind a book. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell, Dallas and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera then pans to a main hallway where Aria is running to class, laughing. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen. Sub Plot: Trent (Trent and Hayley get out of a car. They are walking up to Degrassi. Stefanie is standing outside Degrassi.) Hayley: Your ex is out. Trent: That's great, I wanted to talk to her anyway. (They walk up to Stefanie.) Trent: Stefanie just the person I wanted to see. Stefanie: Can't say the same. Since when are you in drama class? Trent: My mom is forcing me to take it. Stefanie: Well there is an assignment and everyone has a partner except us so. Trent: We need to partner up. Stefanie: We don't have too. Trent: No I want to. Writing a mini play isn't my thing but we'll make it killer. (Stefanie walks away.) Hayley: Well played. Trent: She still hates me. I want her back so if this drama assignment does that its a go. Third Plot: Tristan (Tristan, Maya, and Austin are in class.) Austin: You get more beautiful everyday. Maya: Aw. (They kiss.) Tristan: I feel like the third wheel. Maya: Sorry. Tristan: I think I'm the only one who hasn't kissed anyone. Austin: You never kissed anyone. Maya: Austin. Tristan: I want what you and Austin have. Austin: Can't you just find some guy. Maya: Its not that easy for Tristan. Tristan: No he's right, maybe I just need to put myself out there. (Fab walks in the classroom. He similes at Tristan, Tristan similes back.) Main Plot: Zig (Tori and Mr. Simpson are in an empty classroom) Tori: Thanks again for letting me for having my baby shower at Degrassi. Mr. Simpson: No problem. Glad I could help. (Zig runs into the classroom.) Zig: Hey! (He runs into a board.) Tori: Um. Simpson: Zig. Zig: I want to help with Tori's baby shower. Tori: That's not a good idea. Zig has other motives. Mr. Simpson: Uh Zig? Zig: If she means by other motives that I want to spend tike with her then that's true. But I'm the father to her baby so I should be there to help. Mr. Simpson: Tori can Zig help? Tori: Uh yes sir. (Zig similes.) Mr. Simpson: Alright. (Mr. Simpson leaves the classroom.) Zig: So Tori do you want to have lunch with me? Tori: No. Zig: Okay how about talk? Tori: No. (Tori starts to walk away.) Zig: Just one minute. Tori: No. Zig: Tori are you serious? Tori: Yes. (Tori walks out the class. Zig looks dissappointed then he sees Tori's plans for the baby shower. He similes) Sub Plot: Trent (Trent ia running up to Stefanie who is at her locker.) Trent: Stefanie! (He runs past Aria. Aria stares at him.) Trent: I have some ideas. Stefanie: Okay then write it. Trent: I was hoping we can do it together. Stefanie: No I can't be around you. Trent: What why? Stefanie: Because. (Stefanie walks away. Later, Trent is writing some of the story for drama class in the computer lab. He has trouble writing the story. Aria is watching him.) Trent: Come on its just a story. (He sees Stefanie talking to some guys. He get up he trips over a computer cord. The computer falls. Aria runs in.) Aria: Ms. Oh is coming. Hide it! Trent: How? (Aria jumps in the air and falls. Ms. Oh walks in.) Ms. Oh: What happened? (Aria nose is bleeding.) Aria: I tripped. I didn't know this room is a death trap. Ms. Oh: Lets get you to the nurse. (Ms. Oh and Aria walk away. Aria similes at Trent. Trent stares at her.) Third Plot: Tristan (Tristan is watching Fiona and Imogen kiss in the hallway.) Tristan: Why can't I find someone. Main Plot: Zig (Tori walks in the gym. The whole gym is already set for her baby shower. She is shocked. Zig walks in and similes. She similes.) Zig: Surprise. Tori: You did all of this? Zig: Yeah I wanted to help out. Tori: You did. Thank you. Zig: You're welcome. I still have a few decorations to put up. Tori: I know what you're trying to do, its not going to work. Zig: Okay if you tell me you would never forgive me I'll leave you alone. Have you ever done you wish you didn't. You wanted a second chance so bad it hurts? Tori: Yeah. Zig: I want us to be how we used too. We were great. Tori: We were great huh. Zig: I want to be there for you and the baby. Tori: Okay lets talk. (The scene switches, Zig and Tori are in the back of Degrassi behind a car. They are kissing. She pushes him to the car.) Tori: Sorry. (Zig laughs.) Zig: it's okay. I missed you. Tori: And I like this hanging out, feeling good. Zig: Yeah. (They start kissing again. Zig phone rings its his mom. Zig looks worried.) Zig: Uh sorry. Tori: Its okay. (Zig mom starts calling again.) Tori: Maybe its important. Answer it. Zig: No don't worry about it. (Zig turns his phone off. They kiss again.) Sub Plot: Trent (Trent is waiting for Aria outside the nurse. Aria walks out.) Trent: Wait up. How's your nose? Aria: It'll be okay. But can you smell for me? (Aria opens her locker.) Trent: Who are you? Aria: Aria Monroe. Nice to meet you. Trent: Like wise but who are you? Aria: Nobody really I just transfered to Degrassi from Orlando. I've been going to Degrassi for a couple of weeks jow. I know a lot about you. (Trent looks shocked.) Aria: You're Trent Michaels great at hockey on the Ice Hounds and homophobic, you bullied this guy Dakota and he attempted suicide. Trent: (Sarcastic) Don't remind me. I getting over my homophobia. Aria: So why did you go crazy? Trent: I didn't, it was a loose cord and the computer fell. Aria: Don't worry people call me crazy too. (Hayley walks up.) Hayley: Who's your friend? Aria: Your brother is crazy Hayley Michaels he punched me in the face. (Aria walks away similing.) Trent: I didn't hit her. Hayley: That girl is crazy. (Hayley walks away.) Trent: Yeah. (Trent half similes.) Third Plot: Tristan (Tristan texting in the hallway. He trips. Fab goes over to help him. Tristan touches Fab's hand by an accident.) Fab: Are you okay? Tristan: (Nervous) Uh. Uh. I'm fine. (Tristan moves his hand. Fab walks away similing.) Main Plot: Zig (Zig is walking the halls he walks over to Austin.) Zig: What are you doing Saturday? Austin: Uh depends, why? Zig: I need you to come to Tori's baby shower with me. I need to be there with my girlfriend. Austin: Girlfriend. Zig: Yeah me and Tori are back. Austin: What. Say word. Zig: Word. (They laugh. Zig mom calls his phone again.) Zig: My mom has been acting really strange lately. Austin: What do you mean? Zig: I don't know she's just been acting like she has to tell me some bad news or something. Austin: Have you talked to her? Zig: No I let my bad homelife get between me and Tori once, not again. Austin: Okay so what are you going to do? Zig: Try to aviod whatever conversation is coming up with my mom. Austin: And while you're at it get a face transplant. Sub Plot: Trent (Trent is in the lunchroom, he sees her talking to some guys. Hayley is walking by.) Trent: Hayley I need you to proof read this story. Hayley: Can't I have plans with Tris. Trent: Please writing short plays isn't my thing I need you to see if its great. Hayley: Okay. (Aria walks over and snatches the paper.) Aria: I'll take that. (She walks away. Later, Trent is in Drama class. The new teacher Ms. Stone walks in.) Ms. Stone: Hello class. For those that don't know me I'm the new drama teacher Ms. Stone. Trent where is your and Stefanie story its late. (Aria is watching them.) Trent: Almost finished with it now. Ms. Stone: Okay. It seems that your partner Stefanie skips a lot do you need a new partner or someone to bounce idea off of? Aria: (Runs over to them) Me! He can tell his ideas to me. Ms. Stone: Um okay. Good luck. (Ms. Stone walks away.) Trent: You still have my story? Aria: Yeah. Trent: Good. (They walk away.) Third Plot: Tristan (Tristan walks into a classroom he sits by Maya.) Tristan: I found love! That cute new guy Fab. Maya: Oooh. (Tristan similes.) Maya: What did you two talk about? Tristan: Well we didn't exactly talk. Maya: (Similing.) You just kissed? Tristan: We shared a looked, but there was a spark. (Maya looks awkwardly at him.) Tristan: What? Maya: You kinda have to talk to him. Tristan: I know what I'm doing. That boy is going to kiss me. Main Plot: Zig (Tori is walking the halls Maya runs up to her.) Maya: I just heard about you and Zig. Tori: Wow that was fast. Maya: Why didn't you tell me? Tori: Because can I just focus on my baby shower. Its less complicated than me and Zig back together. Maya: So the rumor is true, its good you two are back together. Tori: I'm not so sure that it is. Maya: Why aren't you happy? Tori: I don't want to get hurt again you know. We didn't even talk about what he did, we went right to kissing. Maya: And it made you forget about the bad stuff. Tori: Yes. But everything's still unresolved, he broke up with me while I'm pregnant. Maya: That's in the past. Do you trust Zig now? Tori: I'm not sure if I do. Sub Plot: Trent (Trent and Aria are walkig the halls.) Aria: I don't know why you said you was a bad writer. Your story isn't so bad. Trent: That's crap if I'm gonna be at this school with Stefanie but she won't even talk to me. Aria: Then forget her and lets skip. Trent: I can't forget her. She was the one girl that I actually loved. Aria: Okay lover boy lets just skip. I can help you. Trent: Okay where too? (Aria similes. Later, Trent and Aria are in an alley way.) Trent: I want Stefanie back but she hates me. Aria: How can you be in love without who hurts you. Trent: I don't wanna be. I want to be over her. Aria: I can help with that Trent. Trent: How? Aria: Easy come with me. (Aria walks away, Trent follows her.) Third Plot: Tristan (Tristan walks out of class with Maya.) Tristan: I just have to talk to him. Maya: Well good luck. (Fab walks by. He similes at Tristan. Tristan and Maya laugh.) Main Plot: Zig (Zig and Austin walk out a classroom. Zig phone rings) Zig: Its my mom again. What do I do? Austin: Answer it. Zig: What. Austin: Whatever it is, it's really important. (Zig answers his phone.) Zig: Hey mom. Yeah okay, will do. (Zig hangs up.) Austin: What was it? Zig: She called to tell me come straight home after school, but I know that wasn't what she really wanted to say. Austin: Just relax man. Zig: Yeah, you're right. (Zig and Austin walk through a door in the hallway.) Sub Plot: Trent (Trent is outside a store. Aria walks out.) Aria: Okay I'm ready. Trent: For what? Aria: I'll pretend I'm Stefanie and you say how you feel. Trent: (He rolls his eyes) That would never work. Aria: Yes it will trust me. Trent: Fine but after this can you let it go? (Aria similes.) Aria: I'm Stefanie I never loved you I was just using you like I do with every boy, and you fell for it. Trent: I loved you and you cheated on me and acted like it was nothing! I'm still in love with you and I hate myself for it. Aria: (Smirking) How do you feel? Trent: (Shocked) Better actually. Aria: Told you now, go use this emotions to write a story. (Back at school, Trent and Aria are walking the halls. Trent sees Stefanie.) Trent: Stefanie you know Aria? Stefanie: No. Aria: Hello Stefanie Jamieson. Trent: I finished the story just putting some last tweeks. I'll show you it later. Stefanie: Whatever. (Stefanie walks away. Trent and Aria walk off in the other direction. Trent similes. The scene switches, Trent is with Ms. Stone.) Ms. Stone: Wow this is a great story. Trent: I worked hard on it. Ms. Stone: I can tell. Well since its this good I'll give you some extra time to turn in the full version. Trent: Thanks. (Ms. Stone walks out the class room. Aria walks in.) Aria: (Clapping.) Bravo! Trent: I didn't know I had it in me. And you, you believed in me when no one else would. Aria: What happens next is up to you. (Aria kisses Trent. Trent kisses back. Aria similes then walk away.) Third Plot: Tristan (Tristan walks by a class, Fab is in. Fab winks at him. Tristan similes nervously.) Main Plot: Zig (Zig and Tori are at the Dot. Tori looks nervous.) Zig: You look great. Tori: I have some rules. Zig: Rules? Tori: Yeah. Zig: Okay what kind of rules? Tori: Call every night, be there when I need you, don't ditch me to hang out with your friends. Zig: Um. Tori: I have more. Zig: What's with the rules? Tori: We got back together without even talking about how you left me. I didn't know what else to do so. Zig: You don't trust me? Tori: I lost my virginity to the guy I loved then when that guy found out I was pregnant and lied and said he would be there but then he broke up with me. So yes I have trust issues with you. Zig: Tori I'm sorry, I was just scared. But I want to be with you, I want to be there. Tori: I just want to feel safe. And if that's to much for you then maybe we shouldn't be together again. I can take care of the baby myself. (Tori gets up and about to walk away.) Zig: Wait Tori. You deserve romance. (Zig takes out a rose. Tori similes.) Zig: If it following your rules what it takes to earn your trust again then I'll do them. You are the only girl in the world to me. Tori: (Similing) Really. Zig: And I have a rule for you. Tori: What's that? Zig: I know we're at the Dot and this isn't the perfect place but Tori Santamaria may I have this dance. (Tori similes. They slow dance.) Sub Plot: Trent (Stefanie is sitting on a bench outside Degrassi. Trent walks up.) Stefanie: You finished the story? Trent: I have to thank you really. Stefanie: (Confused) Huh? Trent: You were my muse. Stefanie: Okay what's the story about? Trent: That's right! Its called Heartbreak. A story about a high school romance gone wrong. A guy who who is dating a school slut who and she cheats and falls for a drug dealer. (Similing) sounds familiar? Stefanie: That's a lie. You can't write a story about that. Trent: You see I thought I was the problem but its you. Stefanie: That's crazy. Trent: No it's the truth. I don't want you back. I don't love you anymore Stefanie. Stefanie: You don't know nothing. (Aria walks over to them.) Trent: I Know one thing I don't need you. I have just the person I need. Aria: I'm here boyfriend. (Aria smirks.) Trent: Come on Ari, we have stuff to do. (They start to walk away. They look back at Stefanie. Trent kisses Aria. He similes. They walk away.) Third Plot: Tristan (Tristan and Maya walk to thwir locker. There is a note at Tristan's.) Tristan: What's this? Maya: (Similing.) A secret admirer. Tristan: A rose by another name but smells just as sweet. I've been watching you and I want to meet. Meet me tomorrow at Little Miss Steaks. Tristan: OMG! It has to be Fab. I have to go. Maya: But Tori's baby shower is tomorrow. Tristan: She'll understand, its for love anyway. (Tristan similes.) Main Plot: Zig (They next day, Zig is outside with Tori. Some of Tori's family And friends are walking into her baby shower. Austin walks up with Maya.) Austin: We're here. Zig: Right on time. (Maya walks over to Tori. Zig's mom text him "I need you to come home now. Its important.") Austin: What's up with your mom? Zig: I think I'm about to find out. Austin: Snap. (Austin walks into the baby shower. Zig calls his mom.) Zig: Mom what happen. I'm at Tori's baby shower. Mrs. Novak: I know but Its important. I'll explain when you get home. (Zig hangs up he looks worried. Tori walks over.) Tori: Hey! What's wrong? Zig: Uh nothing my mom. Tori: Sorry not trying to be paranoid. Zig: You have nothing to worry about okay. Tori: Okay. (Tori similes then walks into her baby shower. Zig looks away worried.) Category:Blog posts